Amor confunso
by Lady Arishu Kokoro Shion Kamui
Summary: Un amor un tanto complicado con un tanto de amor...pero ke nadie entendera...GakupoxKaito..PARA LOS AMANTES DEL YAOI FUERTE! ASI KE CUIDADO! OK? KE ES MOE FUERTE MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS LO LEERAN OK?
1. Chapter 1

**PARA MAYORES DE 15 U 16 AÑOS...CONTIENE DEMASIADO LEMMON...**

**ADVERTENCIA: NO SERA MI CULPA DE KE LO KE LEERAS ACONTINUACION TENGAS KE SANGRAR POR LA NARIZ, DESMAYARTE, KEDARTE EN SHOCK, O NO DORMIR EN LA NOCHE PUESTO KE SOE MUY ESPECIFICA ASI KE PIENSALO 2 VECES OK? ESTE FICK STA INPIRADO EN MAGNET,FATE REBIRTH, Y ROMEO & CENICIENTA DE VOCALOID ASI KE TEN CUIDADO...SI?**

Amor Confuso...Kaito x Gakupo

Cap.1

-como se lo dire?- murmuraba el pelivioleta mientras esta en su habitación pensando en el chico que ama si se trata del famoso peliazul de Kaito

-demonios…porque? Porque siento esto?...y mas por mi mejor amigo Gakupo- repetia en su cabeza mientras escuchaba música tan metido estaba el peliazul en sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño rubio de len apareció

-Ehh kaito-nii tengo hambre- lo decía con tristesa y sonreía a la vez a su Kaito ya que siempre le prepara su banana Split solo el lo sabe hacer como le agrada

-ohh claro len-san…vamos a la cocina te preparare algo- guiño el ojo y sonrio mientras salían de la habitación del peliazul…una vez terminado el postre que mas ama Len..se lo dio –aquí tienes Len-san…que lo disfrutes- Len le agradeció a Kaito por su postre no vio que el peliazul se fue pues estaba muy entretenido con semejante postre y claro un brillo de sus ojos se notaba…mientras el peliazul se dirige a su habitación en la planta alta de la casa…escucho el timbre de la puerta…el peliazul decidio abrir ya que estaba cerca de ahí…pero al momento de abrir la puerta vio a una persona…

-buenos..dias…-sorprendido era una chica que se parecía a Gakupo…todas las características de el….

-eto…buen dia joven…aquí vivirá Gakupo Kamui?- pregunto un tanto seria con un tanto timida la pelivioleta

-ehh claro el vive aquí…pero pasa- sonrio el peliazul y cerro la puerta una vez que la chica se metia a la casa

-perdona no me he presentado Soy Gakuko Kamui gemela de Gakupo…-dijo con una reverencia…-me podrias decir donde estaría?- pregunto con una cara que parecía un cachorro pidiendo un hogar con familia

-ahh sobre eso…creo que esta arriba…déjame ir a investigar- dijo un pretexto para estar con el pelivioleta

-bueno aguardare- dijo con una sonrisa la pelivioleta al peliazul...una vez arriba entro el peliazul a la habitación del pelivioleta pero no lo vio solo trataba de que nadie lo viera…pero…

-Kaito?- dijo con cara de sorpresa…no pensó que entraría Kaito y menos a medio vestirse…solo le faltaba la parte alta puesto que le tocaba hacer el desayuno

-shh!- ignoraba lo que decía el mayor de la casa…como si se tratara de una persona poca importante –que no vez que…-volteo a verlo y se sonrojo –perdona pero quería decirte algo Gakupo- cerraba la puerta detrás de el y justo cuando iba a decirle algo la puerta se abre y deja al peliazul entre la puerta y la pared de la habitación de Gakupo

-Nii-san!- corria la pelivioleta a abrazar a su gemelo con una felicidad y entre lagrimas de felicidad llegaba –hace tiempo que no te veo!...porque no me mandaste mensajes! Estaba preocupada! Y me canse de esperar abajo ya que no llegabas- lloraba mientras que el pelivioleta correspondía el abrazo de su gemela menor

-Gakuko-san…gomene…pero he estado ocupado con videos y demás….-sonrio al ver su gemela –bueno Gakuko-san déjame terminar de cambiarme y hare el desayuno –sonrio el pelivioleta para abrirle la puerta y se fuese su gemela a esperar en la sala…-Kaito…ayúdame a peinarme si?- pido el pelivioleta con su cepillo en mano para que Kaito lo tomara y lo ayudara pues tenia que ponerle filo a su Katana…

-claro…-no le dio ni la mas minima molestia al peliazul ya que son los mejores amigos y ya era de costumbre que Kaito peinara a Len o a Gakupo con su coleta…

-Kaito..-dijo el pelivioleta

-si dime Gakupo- por fuera debía mostrarse como el chico de siempre sonriente y paciente y alegre que todos conocían pero por dentro de si mismo esta su corazón pidiendo a gritos el amor de Gakupo

-debo decirte algo mi gran amigo-…no encontraba las palabras…una vez terminado el peinado se dirigio a Kaito…-creo que es mejor dártelo que decírtelo- dijo el mayor de la casa

-darmelo?...que decírmelo?...no comprendo Gakupo-…se confundia el peliazul acerca de lo que decía el pelivioleta…mas en un parpadeo el pelivioleta lo beso en los labios…el peliazul se sorprendio…entendio la indirecta de Gakupo…era que lo ama….-yo igual Gakupo…lo mantuve callado desde que llegaste- un poco de rubor apareció en las mejillas del peliazul ya que con eso era oficialmente lo que sentían los 2

-no digas nada…-sonrio el pelivioleta mientras tomaba el rostro del peliazul…y lo acariciaba con tanto cariño que se sentía en la habitación de Gakupo los 2 se abrazaron con amor y cariño que parecía un sueño pero no lo era…era la vida real…luego de ese rato solillos salieron de la habitación y el pelivioleta se dirigio a hacer el desayuno…todo marcha bien hasta que los demás despiertan por el olor del desayuno de Gakupo…se cambiaron todos y se dirigieron a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar…ya conocían a Gakuko ya que Gakupo hablo de ella unas semanas antes de que llegase…asi que Kaito se sento para comenzar a desayunar y ya era de costumbre ver que Gakupo se sentara a su lado ya que era el único varon mayor que lo entendia…una vez sentados…seguían la corriente a todo lo que decían los demás…pero debajo de la mesa el pelivioleta tomo la pierna de su amado peliazul…y comenzó a apretarla y la acaricia con mucho amor…"_Por que tengo la idea de que Gakupo quiere ir mas alla de lo normal?...se lo que quiere pero…no estoy preparado"_ pensó el peliazul a tan semejante acto del pelivioleta…luego del desayuno el peliazul recojio los trastos vacios de los demás…ya que era su tarea de siempre…y los demás salieron pues querían enseñarle a Gakuko todo lugar dejando a Kaito y Gakupo solos…el pelivioleta aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigio a la cocina donde el peliazul lava los trastos y claro el pelivioleta lo abraza por detrás y acaricio el pecho del peliazul debajo de la camisa que trae su amado…a lo que hizo que el peliazul se sonrojara

-ehh Gakupo…que piensas hacer ahorita?-pregunto algo confuso el peliazul a su amado pelivioleta

-bueno…pues…-bajo su mano hacia los pantalones de Kaito y comenzó a desabrochar los botones que están en sus pantalones…el peliazul se sonrojo aun mas…lo que pensó en el desayuno estaba ocurriendo…

-NO!..no lo hagas Gakupo…tengo…mi-miedo- tartamudeaba nervioso a semenjante acto

-de acuerdo…-subio de nueva cuenta su mano para seguir acariciando el pecho y abdomen del peliazul…no dijo nada acerca del comentario de este (peliazul)…una vez terminado el lavar los trastos Gakupo se ofrecio a guardarlos…mientras que el otro se abrochaba los botones para que nadie sospechara nada….terminando esto saco una paleta de hielo y se fue a la sala a sentarse y disfrutar de su paleta de hielo..cuando Gakupo se la quito y comenzó a comérsela muy sensualmente

-quieres tu paleta?-sonrio pícaramente el pelivioleta hacia el peliazul

-que si la quiero? Si!- hizo un puchero de niño…

-bueno ven por ella- se puso encima del peliazul y entre ambos se comieron la paleta de hielo que antes era la propietara del peliazul…cuando estaban apunto de terminarsela sus labios están muy cerca justo para un beso…los 2 no lo dudaron y comenzaron a besarse…ese beso tan deseado por ambos….un beso tan apasionado que solo ellos se transmitían…se podía sentir ese sentimiento en toda la sala….fue tan apasionado que no dejaron de besarse…

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap.2**_

El beso aquel que se dieron los dos jóvenes fue duradero y placentero, cuando terminaron ese beso los dos se quedaron viéndose con tanto amor, el peliazul se acurruco en el pecho de su amado, mientras que éste, lo abrazaba de manea protectora, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los cabellos del peliazul, juntos en aquel sillón que apenas el peliazul cabía de manera semi-acostada con el pelivioleta, de un momento el peliazul, se quedó dormido en aquellos brazos de su guapo novio, unas cuantas horas transcurrieron y el peliazul se despertó, miro a su alrededor para ver que su novio aún seguía ahí, el pelivioleta estaba acariciando el cabello del peliazul, se intercambiaron sonrisas y un beso tierno.

-Ya despertaste mi vida….-al terminar sus palabras le regalo una sonrisa a su amado

-Si o eso creo… ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación ya que cuando despertó vio que estaba anocheciendo

-Solo dos horas mi amor…ahora… ¿Qué harás?- dijo un tanto curioso el pelivioleta sentándose ambos en el sillón

- Creo que me iré a bañar y después iré a dormir… No tardaran las chicas en llegar y no quiero ver que tanto se compraron en especial Meiko-san- contesto el peliazul, con una pequeña risa acerca de lo que había dicho de Meiko.

-Oh… ya veo- se levanto el pelivioleta para ir a cenar un poco, ya que no había comido desde el desayuno puesto que quería cuidar de su amado.

Mientras que el peliazul se iba arriba para tomarse una ducha caliente, para dormir tranquilo y relajado ya que mañana iría al estudio puesto, que el manager quería que los 3 chicos y únicos de la casa fuesen a grabar, el video Under The Darkeness y grábala para el nuevo CD de los Vocaloid, una vez dentro del baño dejo caer agua en todo su cuerpo para relajase_ "Valla hoy se me fue el día, muy rápido…me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi gemelo Akaito?", _pensaba en su gemelo ya que no lo había visto, pero fue interrumpidos sus pensamientos y recuerdos de el y su gemelo, cuando entro alguien al mismo baño, y lo abrazo por detrás. Estaba apunto de reclamar cuando la persona le tapo la boca

-Tranquilo mi amor…soy yo Gakupo- dijo el pelivioleta regalándole una sonrisa y besando el cuello del peliazul

-Gakupo…casi no me asustas jejejeje- una pequeña broma aunque, se sentía un poco inseguro el peliazul acerca de que el pelivioleta estuviese ahí mismo, y luego desnudo detrás de el

-Bueno vengo a báñate- dijo el pelivioleta poniéndose shampoo en la mano para después ponérselo en su amado del peliazul

-Bueno… gracias- se sonrojo el peliazul hasta que sintió la mano del pelivioleta apretando su pezón y un grito salió del peliazul – ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?- dijo un poco adolorido el pobre del peliazul

-Perdón pero ya no lo aguantaba- dicho esto de la voz del pelivioleta, el peliazul se quedo un poco confuso "_Primero me toma de mi pierna en el desayuno con mucho cariño pero también con otras intenciones y luego esto…Creo saber a donde quiere ir Gakupo conmigo" _Pensó el peliazul y aun mas sonrojado

-Vale te disculpo…aunque creo sabe a donde lleva esto Gakupo…pero quiero que me lo aclares- dijo seguro el peliazul hacia el pelivioleta

-No entiendo Kaito…pero haber pregúntamelo- contesto el pelivioleta acerca de lo que hablaba el peliazul

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?...me refiero…hay algo que… ¿Quieras hacer conmigo?- dijo el peliazul bajando la mirada

-Bueno si hay algo que deseo con todo mi se hacer contigo, pero no se si quieras- contesto el pelivioleta acercándose a su amado, haciendo que este se pegara con la pared del baño y cerrara los ojos y lo que aprovecho el pelivioleta para besar cada parte de su cuerpo

-me lo ¿Quisieras decir?...-se sonrojo el peliazul al terminar lo que dijo para esperar lo que venia

-Ummm la verdad no te lo puedo decir pero si hacer- sonrió el pelivioleta y lo beso apasionadamente a su amado peli azulado haciendo que este casi no respirara

- ¡YA DIMELO! ¡QUE ME ESTOY QUEDANDO CON LA DUDA Y NO SE SI SEA LO QUE PIENSO!- dijo el peliazul desesperado

-De acuerdo lo diré…es- se acerca al peliazul y se pone detrás de el, abrazándolo y tomando el pecho marcado del peliazul y susurro al oído del peliazul –Hacerte el amor- sonrió de una manera picara

-¡QUE!...perdón ¿Que? Ha-ha-¿hacerme el amor?- se sonrojo aún más el peliazul acerca de lo que dijo el mayor tomando el brazo del pelivioleta – Si lo haces…ten cuidado ya que…soy muy frágil, miedoso y sobretodo inseguro- dijo el peliazul al mayo

-¿Me estas dando permiso para hacértelo ahora? O ¿Cuándo sea su tiempo?...y te conozco Kaito recuerda, todos aquí somos hermanos y te conozco mejor que nadie, aparte de eso eres mi mejor amigo y mi novio- dijo el peliazul y le robo un beso para que su novio se tranquilizara

-Gracias, pero acerca de hacerlo ahora o después…no lo se- bajo la mirada –ya sabes como soy- dicho esto salió el peliazul de la regadera para cambiarse e irse a lavar los dientes y de paso irse a su habitación…

Continuara….


End file.
